For the Love of Family
by Imagination.To.Paper
Summary: Callie is hurt once again by the person who she hoped to never again see in her life. How will she cope without letting anyone else know what she went through?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey wonderful readers. I know I have been lacking on posting for a while, but I have been going through some things and haven't had a lot of time. Plus, I am still deciding where I want to go with my other stories. However, I had this idea in my head of Callie getting hurt and going to a bar to cope with her feelings. **

**It will probably be a 2-shot story unless it goes somewhere further than I have in my head. **

**Thanks for waiting. I promise to have some updates for my other stories soon. **

"Girl, you're crazy." Daphne said as she finished wiping off one of the tables before closing for the night. She and Callie were finishing up a 6 hour shift and both were quickly cleaning so they could leave.

"I'm not even really theirs." Callie explained. "Even if I wanted to be apart of their family, there are so many complications it's not even worth that false hope, ya know?"

"Yeah I get it." Daphne sympathized. "But at least they treat you good."

Callie nodded as she began to close the register and lock up. "Yeah. They've been great for me and Jude."

"Just do me a favor and don't give up on them yet. ok?" She asked, stopping to look Callie in the eyes.

Callie made a face at her friend. "Ok! Gosh" She chuckled. "No need to go all eye crazy on me."

Both girls laughed as they finished and were finally able to lock up and go home.

"How you gettin' home?" Daphne asked.

"Walk. It's only 4 blocks." She stated.

Daphne raised her eyebrows. "And Stef and Lena are ok with that?"

Callie hung her head. She knew they hated her walking home alone at night and had offered to pick her up after work, but she ensured them that she could get a ride home and that she would text them when she left, hoping that gesture would ease their discomfort. "They said it's fine." She said quickly as she threw a hand up to wave bye to her friend. "I'll text you tomorrow."

"Be careful, girl."

"You too." the teen replied before turning to face the sidewalk. Callie was used to walking and being in frightening places alone, so the walk wasn't a bother to her. She sent her moms a quick text saying she was on her way home.

As she turned the first corner, she suddenly stopped and spun around. "Hello?" She called out into the night. When she received no answer, she turned back forward and continued walking, her pace picking up slightly.

The hairs at the back of the girl's neck stood up, however, a few minutes later causing Callie to stop once more and listen. She turned around quickly, but once again saw nothing.

_Get it together, Callie._ She thought to herself as she shook her head and continued to walk. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her.

Callie quickly turned another corner but was halted when she heard a distinct call of her name. The girl was frozen in fear.

"Callie, Callie, Callie." The voice continued and the girl's face paled as she recognized the voice. It was Liam.

She slowly turned around and was met with the face of someone who she had hoped she would never have to see again. "Gettin' a little spooked there?" He asked with a smug smile.

"Leave me alone." Callie said when she could finally find her voice.

"Aww what's the matter? Don't you remember the fun we used to have?" He asked, inching his way closer to the teen.

Callie backed up in sync with his foreword movements as she shook her head. "Please, Liam. I won't tell anyone that we talked, just please let me go home." It was not like Callie to beg, but she was in a state of pure fear and hoped that she could get out of it with a little pleading.

"You think I care if you tell people we talked? Tell the whole damn world! I don't care!" He laughed at the thought then reached out and grabbed her arm tightly. "Do you know the things I could do to you?" He growled. "I don't care if the whole world knows what I could do to you."

Callie felt a wave of nausea come over her as she realized what was happening. _No! Not again! This can't be happening again._ She thought as Liam pulled her with him towards an abandoned part of the street. He dragged her into an area surrounded by bushes and trees and put his hand over her mouth when she began to whimper. "Don't even think about screaming. Or you won't be the only Jacob to land in the hospital." Callie's eyes went wide. She knew he was talking about Jude. She couldn't let him touch her brother so she nodded her head.

"Good girl." He said as he stroked her face.

"Why?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"Why?" He echoed. "Because you ruined my life. You get my and my family into legal trouble. Do you know how much those lawsuits cost my family? And now we're being watched."

He continued to babble on about his family's struggles as he pushed Callie to the ground. "So you awk why? Well I ask why not?"

* * *

><p>"Hey babe" Lena said as her wife walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Yes, my love." Stef replied, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer before opening it, sitting down at the table and looking at her wife.

"Have you seen Callie?"

Stef bit her bottom lip as she thought "Umm I believe her shift was over at 8. Isn't it on the calendar?" She asked, getting up to check the calendar they had hanging on the wall. It listed every one of their children's schedules.

"Yeah. She texted my a little after 8 saying she was on her way home." Lena answered. "But it's already 8:45"

"Maybe she got held up. Or went to get ice cream or something." Stef said quickly, knowing what thoughts were going through her wife's head.

"She would've told me." She replied, looking at her phone, her face full of worry.

Stef held up her hand and reached in her pocket to find her own phone. "I'll check." She said as she pulled up her find my phone app.

Lena moved over to her wife's side as she looked at the location of her daughter's phone.

"What the hell?" Stef asked as she stood up and went to grab her keys and jacket.

"What, Stef?" Lena asked anxiously. "Where is she?"

Stef turned around and showed her wife the phone. "What the hell is she doing at a bar?"


	2. Chapter 2

****Updated 11/3**

"Excuse me?" Lena stared at the phone. "A what?"

Stef was already heading towards the door. "A bar." She mumbled as she reached the door.

"Wait! Stef!" Lena called before her wife could open the door. "We can't just leave the kids here!"

Stef stopped and sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes together. "Ok but what are we gonna do? We can't just leave her there!"

Lena took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. Ok. You go get her and I'll stay here with the kids." Stef nodded before reaching for the door again. "But if anything is off, you promise to call me?" Lena asked quickly.

"Yes. I promise." Stef assured her as she leaned back and pecked her wife on the lips before she finally made her way out of the door.

Lena followed her wife towards the door and shut it behind her. She inhaled deeply and took a moment to compose herself. She knew she needed to be calm when she saw the rest of her kids; she didn't want them to get upset if there wasn't really anything to worry about.

"Mama?" A sudden voice pulled Lena out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sweetie." Lena answered as she looked at her daughter.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. Mom had to go to the station for a little bit and I just walked her out." She responded as she moved away from the door. "How are you, Miss Thing? All of your homework done?" She asked as her daughter followed her into the kitchen.

"Yup. Finished a while ago."

Mariana sat down at the kitchen table and waited for her mom to turn around and give her a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"Erm have you seen Callie?" She asked slowly. "She and I were... uhh we were supposta... ummm her shift ended at 8, right?" She finally asked as she looked down at her phone. "It's almost 9."

Lena raised an eyebrow at her youngest daughter. She could tell that there was something Mariana wasn't telling her, but she also knew that Callie's whereabouts were far more important. "Well, baby." Lena started as she sat down next to the teen, grabbing her hands. She knew she shouldn't lie to her daughter, so she tried to make it sound as gentle as possible. "We're not sure why Callie is late, but mom tracked her phone and is going to get her right now."

"Ohh she's gonna be in such big trouble." Mariana said scrunching her lips together in disgust. "I'm glad I'm not her right now."

"Yeah so when she comes home, I need you to give us some time with her so we can figure everything out, ok? And no 20 questions before bed. She's having a hard time adjusting as it is without Miss Thing poking around." She added a smile to the end of her sentence and reached out to poke her daughter in the ribs, causing a slight giggle.

"Ok, ok mama! I get it!" She said as she stood up. "But she is my sister. And maybe she'll talk to me. Just a thought." She stated simply before turning to go back upstairs. "Night mama."

Lena smiled at her daughter. "Night, baby. I'll be up in a bit."

* * *

><p>"Hey there sexy. You look like you could use another drink."<p>

Callie looked in the direction of the voice and saw a man sliding into the seat next to her. She shuttered at how close the man got to her and drunkingly pushed him away. "Leave me alone. I don't need anything from you."

"Woah there baby! No need to get handsy!" He said as he stood up and threw his hands up in a surrender.

"Just go." She said plainly before turning back to her drink. She quickly downed the last of it and slammed the glass down on the table. She looked at the bartender and pointed to her now empty glass. "Hit me again."

The young man behind the counter smiled as he reached for her glass to fill it up once more. He slid it back down on the table before giving her a small smile. "You doin' alright there?" He asked.

"Just great!" She said sarcastically as she began to drink the alcohol.

Callie had never drank so much before. She really hadn't drank at all except for a few sips of wine in one of her old foster homes. So this fourth drink was hitting her hard and fast.

"You gonna come up for air anytime soon?" He asked as she continued to tip the drink into her mouth. She quickly pulled the glass away from her lips and glared. "Who do you think you are? Let me be." She said as before bringing the cup back to her lips and finishing off the entire thing.

She placed the drink back down on the table and looked over at the man. "One more." She said, pushing her glass towards him.

He looked at her skeptically and furrowed his brow. "How about I get you some water first, then I'll fill your drink up again." He suggested kindly.

Callie leaned onto the bar and looked straight at him. "How about you fill up my drink like I asked you to? Hmmm? How about that?" She snapped.

"I'm just trying to..." he started before he was cut off by the girl.

"Oh don't even! All you guys are the same. Ya know what? I just got raped. So hows about you pour me another drink and stop talking to me." She practically yelled before sliding back off of the table.

The bartender looked at her with question. He didn't know if he could believe her, she was after all drunk. But he sighed when she shoved her glass at him one more time and reached over to pick it up. "You wanna try something different?" He asked gently.

"Did I say I wanted something different? Don't think you know everything about me!" She said angrily.

"Ok. I'm gonna need you to calm down, ma'am." He said in a stern tone.

Callie rolled her eyes and snapped once more "You know what? Fine. Gimmie my check. There are plenty more bars for me to go to."

She stood up to reach into her pocket for her wallet, but had to steady herself against a chair. "Woah. What are you doing? Stop making the room spin." She said as she stumbled to stay standing upright.

"Do you need help?" the man asked as he looked at her with worry.

"Hey!" She said, her finger waiving in the air at no one specific. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing it since I was 8 and I can do it now!"

Stef screeched to a stop as she got into the bar parking lot. She shut off the car and took a deep breath. She needed to relax herself before she went in. She knew she could sometimes come off as rude, and overaggressive, but when it came to her children, she didn't take any chances. After a few moments of deep breaths, she walked into the bar.

"So don't even think of trying to help. Because no one can! NO ONE CAN!" She yelled as tears began to fall and she began to sway.

"Callie?!" Stef's voice came booming through the bar.

"No!" Callie whimpered. She didn't know what Stef was going to do to her, but she knew it wan't going to be good, seeing as she was underage at a bar drunk.

"Callie baby!" Stef said in a more soothing tone as she reached the teen. Callie's tear-filled eyes furrowed as she was confused as to why she wasn't getting yelled at.

"No! No don't!" She started to push away from the woman when she finally reached her. "You can't. So don't even try to think that it's ok because no it's not ok because no." Callie tried to speak but her head was spinning wildly.

"Callie? Callie, baby." Stef said as she reached out to steady the girl who was swaying. "Callie, sweetheart come on. Let's get you home." She said gently as she wrapped her arms around the girl.

"I don't want" Callie tried to push herself out of the arms, but Stef was far stronger than the teen.

"Come on, baby." She said as she looked towards the bartender- disgusted that he would serve such a young girl so many drinks. Stef tried to get Callie to stand upright in her arms. "Callie. Come on, love. Work with me here."

"No! You can't!" Callie tried to move her arms around, but they felt like lead, weighing her down.

Stef dropped her purse when Callie's head slumped over to the side. "Callie!" She yelled. "Callie, love!" She used one arm to hold the girl up and the other to try and lift up her head. "Callie! Talk to me!" She said in a stern but concerned voice. When she didn't get an answer, she looked towards the bartender and another worker who had come over when Stef started yelling. "How much did she drink?" She asked quickly, keeping her gaze on the teen. "How much?!" She yelled when she didn't get an answer.

"Uhh like 5 drinks." The bartender said quietly. He knew he probably should have cut her off earlier.

"5?! Callie look at me!" She said, her tone turning desperate.

As Callie's head moved around slightly, she looked up at Stef and mumbled, "I don't feel so good."

"Ok, baby." Stef began to turn the girl so she was facing away from her body in order to give her room to throw up. However, Callie's body simply want limp and she fell towards the ground, pulling Stef with her.

"Callie?!" Stef yelled as she laid the girl down on the floor and looked at her closed eyes. "Baby wake up!" She pleaded. Then she looked up towards the bartender. "Call an ambulance!"

As the man ran towards the phone, Stef sat all the way on the group and pulled the girl unconscious into her arms. "Come on. Stay with me. Stay with me, baby girl." Stef cooed into her ear as she smoothed out her hair and planted kisses on her temple. "Please sweetheart. Please stay with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Thank you so much for all of the follows, favorites and reviews! You make writing so much better and fulfilling! **

**Enjoy!**

****Updated 11/3**

**Sorry to those of ****you who don't like my writing. However, no one is forcing you to read so I would appreciate the rude reviews to stop. Seriously this is a site for fans to write for fun- not a professional writing website. If you don't like it- don't read. It is that simple. If you have suggestions, that is fine, feel free to p**m **me ****but the rude co**m****ments are not necessary. Not only on **my stories ****but on others as well.  
><strong>

"Ma'am?"

Stef kept her gaze at the unconscious girl in her arms. She had fallen silent after she heard that one of the employees had called the ambulance. She wanted to yell and demand how they let a minor into the bar and allowed a young girl to drink so much, but she couldn't find her voice. She merely cradled Callie in her arms.

"Ma'am" The voice came again and Stef looked up slightly. "The medics are here." The voice said gently as Stef's gaze fell back down towards the teen.

"Callie, baby." She whispered. "You're gonna be ok."

Stef looked up when she felt a gently hand on her shoulder and she met the eyes of a young female medic. "We're gonna do everything we can." She said before guiding her up and away from Callie.

"Can I call anyone for you?" The woman asked, trying to pull Stef from her gaze.

Stef's head snapped back when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She fumbled to get it out and saw it was a text from Lena.

_Hey babe. Everything ok? -Lena_

Stef took a deep breath, realizing that she needed to pull herself together and concentrate. "Ummm I'm gonna call her." She started as her eyes traveled to the medics who were starting to roll the stretcher towards the door. "Uhh in the... in the uhhh ambulance." She stammered as she followed Callie out and into the ambulance.

* * *

><p>"Mama?" Came a small voice and a knock.<p>

After sending her daughter up to get ready for bed, Lena tried to distract herself with the dishes, but after a few minutes, she decided to go upstairs. She was too worried about Callie. She pulled out a book and started to read, not really paying attention to the content of the book. A few minutes passed and she sent Stef a text to ease her mind. She was about to pick her book back up when she heard the knock at the door.

"Yeah honey. Come in" She responded putting her book down.

Jude's small frame entered the bedroom slowly.

"Come on" Lena said as she patted the bed. "Come sit up here with mama."

The boy carefully lifted himself up on the bed and crossed his legs.

"What's goin' on, baby?" She asked pulling the boy closer to her and unfolding his legs, causing him to snuggle closer towards her.

Jude remained silent as he snuggled in closer to Lena. He wasn't used to talking to anyone except Callie about things that worried him.

Lena used her finger to gently lift the boy's chin up. "You can talk to me" She reminded him, smiling.

"Is Callie gonna get adopted?" He said quickly, his eyes falling to the comforter.

"Hey. Look at me." Lena said, lifting his chin up again so their eyes met. "The fact that Callie isn't adopted doesn't change how much we love her and care about her. She is just as much a part of this family as you, Brandon, Mariana and Jesus are."

"But what's gonna happen to her?" He asked, his eyes watering.

"She's gonna be ok." Lena said, trying to hold back her own emotions as she thought back to the fact that Callie wasn't at home still.

Before she could continue, her phone began to ring. She looked at the id and sat up quickly. "Hey, sweetie." She said to Jude as she pulled the covers off of her. "I've gotta take this. I'll be right back."

"I can go" Jude began before Lena put her hand on his leg. "I'll be right back. Snuggle in." She pointed at the covers and smiled as she turned to answer the phone.

* * *

><p>"Hey. How is she?" Lena's voice sounded anxious and louder than usual. Stef took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts. "Wait" Lena continued, "Why do I hear sirens?"<p>

Stef sighed as she looked down at the still unconscious girl lying next to her. "We're in an ambulance. Callie blacked out. She drank. They... they let her..." She stated.

"What?" Lena said, trying to keep quiet so Jude wouldn't hear.

"I... I'm with her" Stef stated. She felt numb. She still couldn't believe Callie had gotten black out drunk under her care. She felt like she had failed the girl and now she didn't know what was going to happen. Stef's mind was spinning.

"Baby." Lena stated slowly. She could tell Stef was off just by her voice. "Baby I'm gonna meet you at the hospital" She said as she continued to pace the bathroom, where she had gone for some privacy form Jude.

"But. The kids." Stef started when she suddenly heard a murmuring.

"Mmmmm. Wwww"

"Callie!" Stef exclaimed as she watched the girl gain consciousness. "Callie sweetheart" Stef said, completely forgetting that she was on the phone.

"Stef?!" Lena said into the phone. When she didn't get a response, she sighed and tried once more. "Stef. I'm calling Mike to watch the kids tonight. I'll meet you at the hospital. Tell Callie I love her."

Lena ended the call and opened the door. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she saw that Jude was lying under the covers, his eyes half closed. She walked over towards the boy and smoothed back his hair before kissing his forehead. "You tired?" She asked. "You wanna go to bed? We can finish talking tomorrow." She didn't want to ignore her son, but she knew she needed to get to the hospital.

"Is everything ok?" Jude asked, looking at her with wisdom beyond his years.

Lena sighed. She didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't want him worrying. "Yeah, baby" She smiled and kissed his forehead again. "Why don't you go get ready for bed?"

"Ok" He said as he got out of the bed.

"Hey." Lena said, holding her arm out to stop the boy. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Jude smiled at her question. "Of course. I love you too."

Lena smiled back and kissed his forehead once more. "Ok. Night, love."

"Night"

Once Jude left the room, Lena began to search for Mike's number and gather some clothes for a small go-bag for herself and Stef.

* * *

><p>"Callie!" Stef gasped, forgetting that she was on the phone, she focused all of her attention on Callie.<p>

"Uhhh" Callie cried out. Her face scrunched up in pain as she struggled to sit up.

"No honey" Stef said as she gently pushed the girl back down. "You've gotta stay lying down ok?" She said as she smoothed the hair away from her face. "What hurts, baby?"

Tears began to fall from Callie's eye as she tried to raise her hand up to her head.

"Your head?" Stef asked. "Ok. We're almost there." She said, using her thumb to wipe some fallen tears.

Suddenly, Callie's face paled and her stomach heaved. Before Stef or any of the medics could react, Callie began to vomit. Quickly, one medic turned her onto her side and another grabbed a bucket. Stef moved towards Callie's head and ran her fingers through the girl's hair. "Ok, sweetie. Ok. You're ok." She soothed.

"Mmmmm"

"Shhh, baby. It's ok." Stef said gently.

"ETA 2 minutes." Came a voice from the front of the ambulance.

"Ok, honey we're almost there. You're ok sweetheart."

Suddenly, the heart monitor began to beep faster and the medics placed Callie on her back before checking the monitors.

"What's going on?!" Stef demanded as she watched the small girl's eyes droop shut once more. "Callie?" She called in concern. "What is happening?!" She demanded, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"She lost consciousness again." One of the medics informed her.

"Pulling in" The driver's voice came again and the medics got ready to get out of the ambulance.

Stef stared at Callie as they unloaded her and rushed in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! =]**

"I'm looking for Callie Jacob." Lena's voice was frantic but steady as she tried to look at the charts sitting next to the nurse to see if any of them were for Callie.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but you're gonna have to wait over there until someone can update you." The nurse said with a slight nod to the waiting area before going back to whatever work she was doing on the computer.

"Can you at least tell me where she is? Is she in surgery? I need to know..." Lena began to ramble when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Lena" Stef's strong voice allowed Lena to breathe as she turned around and quickly walked over to the blonde who looked tired and confused.

"What? What's wrong?" Lena asked, not beating around the bush and not wanting a sugar-coated answer.

Stef took a breath and sat down in one of the cold hard chairs in the waiting room. Her head fell into her hands and she began to rub her temples. It was the first time since finding Callie that she could actually stop and think about what had happened.

"Stef. Please. You're scaring me."

The blonde looked up and she licked her dry lips before speaking. "She blacked out. She was drunk and she blacked out and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't." Stef's voice hitched. It was hardest on her when there was something bothering someone she loved but she had no way of fixing it and all she could do is watch.

"How is she now?" Lena pressed on, hoping her wife wouldn't get stuck in that thought.

"Uhh. Well she lost consciousness again when we were in the ambulance. And right before we got here I dono her heart rate went down I'm not really sure they didn't let me look." Stef said, shaking her head as if she was blaming herself.

Lena knew Stef would try and blame herself so she pulled the blonde cop's hands up and waited for the blue eyes to meet her own brown ones. "Stefanie. You will not blame yourself for this. There are so many pieces to this that we don't know. I will not let you go down this path of guilt, do you understand me?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her tone.

Stef let her head cock to the side as to see if Lena was actually going to continue, and when she got the look that was usually used on their kids, she knew she wanted an answer. "Yeah. I understand." She finally mumbled before dropping her gaze.

"Good." Lena said as she exhaled deeply before fixing a random gaze on one of the hospital tiles.

"What was she doing there?" Lena finally asked the question that both of them were wondering.

"I have no idea!" Stef said as she stood up, tossing her hands in defeat. "When I got there she was wasted." She began pacing as she talked. "What I want to know is how she got into that bar in the first place! What did she have a fake id?" She turned to Lena as if she would have an answer. Lena simply shrugged her shoulders and gave her wife a small smile.

"I'm sorry, love. I don't know. I wish I knew. I wish I knew what was going on in her head." Lena continued.

"I'm just. Uhh! I want to talk to that bartender. 5 drinks? Really?" Stef continued pacing, her hands becoming animated as her voice and pace quickened.

Lena could see that this was heading towards a bad ending, so she quickly stood up and reached out to steady her frantically pacing wife. "Stef." She said calmly before she finally looked up; her eyes filled with frustration, anger, and fear. "You need to take some time to calm down. Right now we need to be thinking about Callie. Ok?"

Stef nodded. She knew Lena was right. She was always right. Stef couldn't imagine her life without Lena to keep her sane. "Yeah. Ok." She responded to both her wife and herself.

Suddenly, Stef's voice picked up once more. "The kids! Where..." She began before Lena grabbed ahold of her shoulders, willing her to calm down with her eyes.

"Mike is with them. Ok? I have my phone on and I let him know that if any of them asked where they were that they could call me at any time."

Stef let out a huge breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Leave it to Lena to think about everyone at a time when Stef could barely think about one person.

"It's going to be alright. But for right now..." Lena began before a doctor emerged from one of the large white double doors labeled Emergency.

"For Callie Jacob?" He asked, though he could have guessed that the two women were for her by the way they looked up at him with hope as soon as he entered the room.

"Yes. How is she?" Lena asked for the both of them.

"Hello. I am Dr. Lawrence." He introduced himself, prompting the two women to do the same.

"I'm Lena Adams Foster and this is my wife, Stef." She introduced the both of them. "We are the foster parents of Callie." She explained.

"Nice to meet the both of you." He smiled slightly before continuing. "We had to pump her stomach for alcohol poisoning. Her alcohol level was almost double the legal limit." He explained.

Stef's eyes closed. She had been to numerous lectures and meetings on the effects of alcohol and she knew that the results could be fatal. "Is she awake? Can we see her?" She finally blurted, knowing that is what both she and her wife wanted most at the moment.

"Yes. However there is something else I need to discuss with the both of you first." He stated before looking around. "Here. Why don't we go into one of the empty rooms. For a little more privacy." He suggested as he held his hand out in the direction of a tiny room.

Stef's mind was going wild thinking of what he could be referring to. Suggesting a private room must mean that it was something private he had to disclose.

Not even a second after the door was shut, Stef prompted the doctor once more. "What do you need to tell us?"

Dr. Lawrence sighed. Talking to parents about anything about their child that they most likely did not know about previously was extremely difficult. "We were checking for any other injuries on Callie's body when we noticed some dried blood on her pelvic region and down her legs."

Immediately both mothers' minds went to Liam- the boy who they had just recently been informed had raped her only a few years ago.

"Wha? Was she? Was she r..." Lena couldn't even get the word out of her mouth before tears began to fall.

"Well that's what we aren't sure of. Were you aware of any sexual activity Callie had been taking part in recently?" He asked gently, knowing it could be a very sensitive topic.

Both woman looked at one another with a blank look. Finally it was Lena who spoke up. "Ummm not that we know of." She responded with some hesitation.

"Do you know what she was doing before she was at the bar?" He asked, hoping to get as much information out of the mothers in order for him to best determine what direction to take the damage.

"Well she was coming home from her work shift at around 8." Stef said, remembering the conversation she had with her wife earlier that night.

"Ok." Dr. Lawrence began before Stef interrupted him.

"But she... Callie was previously raped. I just don't think she would... I mean I guess I dono what she could be thinking but I just don't think she would be having... I" Stef tried to explain but her emotions were beginning to take over, and for Stef, that was not something she enjoyed sharing with strangers. So, she stood up, wiped a fallen tear and looked at the doctor with a fierce and determined look. "Can we please see Callie?"

Lena stood up as well and placed a gently hand on her wife's waist. She knew how the blonde could get in these situations.

"I can let you see her for a short time, but we need to discuss this further. Because if there is even a suspicion of rape or sexual assault, I will need your consent to administer a rape kit. Seeing as Callie is only 16."

Lena closed her eyes and willed all of this to disappear. She couldn't believe she was discussing a possible second rape on her already fragile daughter. "Ok. But please. Can we see her?" She pleaded, almost to the point of begging. Hopefully, after seeing Callie was stable with her own eyes she would be able to focus on the other daunting incident.

Dr. Lawrence nodded his head and opened the door, holding his hand out so the two women could exit before him. He walked through the emergency doors once more, this time followed closely by two very worried mothers, and turned down a hallway lined with patient rooms. After walking a few more feet, he stopped and turned to his left. "I have to do a few other check-ins, but I will be back in a little while to further discuss." He explained before the mothers quickly opened the door, not knowing what they would witness behind the curtains.

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep. The steady sounds of the machines were all Stef and Lena could hear as they silently walked further into the room.<p>

Beep. Beep Beep.

They looked at their daughter who was lying on the bed, eyes closed, face pale. Lena was the first to continue closer to the girl and eventually sat down in the chair positioned next to the head of the bed. Stef hung back, simply watching her wife.

"Hi, sweetie." Lena said to the still child in front of her. The only signs of life was the ever so slight movements of her chest moving up and down. Lena cocked her head to better see the girl and she narrowed her eyebrows in sadness. "We're here, baby girl. You're gonna be ok." She whispered as she put a gentle hand on Callie's forehead. A tear slipped from her eye and fell onto the bed, but she remained looking down as she continued a steady stroking of her daughter's hair.

After a few silent moments, Lena lifted her head and saw Stef standing in the spot she had been in when they first walked in. Her face was emotionless and her gaze was fixed on the young girl. "Stef." Lena said gently, pulling herself up out of the chair and walking towards her wife. She put her hand on the blonde's face, which seemed to pull her out of whatever trance she was in.

"What?" Stef asked, as if she had just woken up from a nap.

"Honey. You're scaring me a little." Lena confessed.

"I'm sorry, my love." Stef said, the edges of her lips curling up ever so slightly into the closest thing to a smile she could manage. "I'm ok." She assured the brunette as she grabbed onto her hand. The two stood together, hand in hand. Watching. Not knowing what to do next.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

At least she was alive.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Suddenly, the slight vibrations of Lena's pocket indicated that someone was calling her. At first, she wanted to ignore it, to just stay where she was with her wife and daughter, but then she remembered telling Mike to let her kids know they could call her at any time, so she pulled out her phone and looked at the called id.

Mariana.

She sighed before looking at her wife. "It's Mari. I'm gonna talk to her for a bit right outside."

Stef nodded in understanding. "Tell her I love her." was all she said as she dropped Lena's hand and her line of sight moved back to the teen in front of her.

Lena nodded as she accepted the call and put the phone up to her ear and walked out of the room.

"Hi, sweetie." Lena said, not realizing how tired her voice sounded.

"Mom. What's happening?" She asked in a tone that was much like a frightened child rather than a diva teen.

"When did you get up?" Lena asked, needing to know what was going on in the house with the rest of her kids and how much they all knew.

"Like 10 minutes ago. Mike said you guys had to take care of something but we could call you. Mom. What is wrong?" She hurriedly answered then restated her previous question.

"Who else is up?"

Mariana sighed in annoyance. She just wanted to know what was going on. She had a feeling it had to do with Callie, but she didn't know much else. "Ummm Jesus is up with me and I think Brandon and Jude are still sleeping." She explained, recalling that her twin had gotten up almost exactly at the same time as she did and they had both gone downstairs to see where their moms were when they saw their room was empty, but not having seen either of her other brothers.

"Ok. Please let them sleep." Lena made sure to tell her daughter this before she informed her of what was happening, or at least some of what was happening. She wanted to tell them in person the rest of the details. "Callie got hurt and we are with her at the hospital." She explained, hoping it would be enough for the time being for her daughter.

"What happened?" the teen asked and Lena sighed not knowing how much she should in fact tell her.

"Mariana baby, I need to talk to mom about everything and we need to decide what we will tell you guys and what needs to stay private to Callie. All you need to know right now is that she is safe and she is ok and that mom and I are here with her." Before her always questioning teen could speak she continued. "I know it's not fair and I know you want to know more and be there for Callie, but I need you to let mom and I figure some things out. I promise we will talk more later, ok?" She paused, waiting for an explosion of how unfair it was, but was surprised with what she did hear.

"Tell her I'm sorry."

Lena was taken back by the response. "What?"

"Tell Callie I'm sorry this happened to her. I'll tell Jesus and we won't tell Brandon or Jude." She said in the most calm voice Lena had heard from her daughter.

"I will, sweetheart." She assured her daughter.

Then, as if her heart hadn't broken enough that night, Mariana's next word took Lena by surprise again. "Mommy?"

The only time Mariana called her or Stef mommy was when she was sick or when she was scared.

"What's wrong, baby?" Lena asked, confirming her theory from earlier in the night that there was something bothering her youngest daughter.

"She can't die."

Lena inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "She's ok, honey." She replied, not wanting to promise the girl anything she couldn't keep 100%.

"Ok" Came the response, though it was muffled by a tiny sob that did not go unnoticed by Lena. She felt terrible that Mariana was struggling with something and she couldn't be there to help her through it.

"Mariana." She began, not wanting to have this conversation over the phone, but more nervous that if she didn't have it that the teen would bottle it up even more than she apparently already had. "Sweetie can you tell me what's going on?"

Lena heard an exhale from the other end of the phone but before her daughter could answer, a group of nurses and Dr. Lawrence quickly entered Callie's room and Stef stumbled out.

The look on her wife's face caused Lena to panic slightly. "What happened?"

"I dono. Her monitors just started to go crazy and I dono!" Stef exclaimed as they watched the door shut behind the nurses, unsure of what was happening. Her focus moved towards the phone still in Lena's hand. "How was Mariana?" She asked, assuming that Lena had ended the call with their daughter.

"Oh!" Lena exclaimed as she brought the phone back up to her ear. "Mari! I'm sorry. You still there?"

Lena exhaled with defeat when she heard nothing on the other line. Mariana had hung up.


End file.
